


Weird

by LittleRedTea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Being Boys, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedTea/pseuds/LittleRedTea
Summary: Bulma invites Chi-Chi over for some tea and a friendly chat. Meanwhile, Goku and Yamcha attempt to "test out" Bulma's new armored suit(100 Word Challenge)
Kudos: 1





	Weird

“Hey, isn’t it kinda weird how we live longer than men?” Chi-Chi asked, taking another scone from the plate.

Bulma paused, her cup of tea halfway to her lips. “Huh, yeah, weird,” she admitted.

Meanwhile, outside in the courtyard…

“Okay, here’s the plan,” Yamcha said, aiming the modified rocket launcher at Goku, who was clad in Bulma’s new armored suit. “I shoot and we see if the suit protects you!”

“Yep!” Goku replied cheerfully.

Not five seconds later, an explosion was heard and the two startled women looked outside, smoke billowing into the air.

“Never mind,” Chi-Chi sighed to herself.


End file.
